Water Forge (Soul Reaver 2)
Soul Reaver 2 (planned)}} The Water Forge was a Reaver Forge planned to appear in Soul Reaver 2. Within the Forge, Raziel was to obtain the Water Reaver, an augmentation which later appeared in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. The Forge is a deleted area and is not present in the finished game. Background Discussing abilities planned for Raziel to earn in a May 2000 interview concerning Soul Reaver 2, Amy Hennig commented on the development of the Wraith Blade enhancements: As well as confirming the presence of ''"nine additional spell-type things", she caveated this information, saying it "could change", "based on our schedule and what we're going to have to adjust as we go". Soul Reaver 2: Director's Interview - PlayStation 2 Feature at IGN (by Douglass Perry), page 6 As with the other elemental forges, the Water Forge was the location where it was planned for Raziel to have imbued the Wraith Blade with elemental Water, creating the Water Reaver. Ultimately both the forge and its associated Reaver enhancement were cut due to time constraints Deleted Reaver Forges at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) and the final version of Soul Reaver 2 featured only four of the seven planned Reaver enhancements and their associated forges. Despite the removal of the forge and its enhancement, the Water symbol can still be observed in game on the dais of the Subterranean Pillars Chamber. In contrast to similarly deleted Earth and Spirit forges little is definitively known of the Water Forge. No information has been made available regarding the location or other details of the forge, no images of the area have been made public and it is unclear how far its development progressed before the area was removed. It is reasonable to assume that, like its counterparts, the Forge was constructed by the Ancient vampires, would have exhibited unique architectural influences from real-world ancient temples, and would have entailed solving a complex puzzle. Various art and plot questions at DCabDesign (by Dubiel), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco) A Water Forge does exist in the Vampire Citadel (and is visited in Legacy of Kain: Defiance), but, like its equivalents, is distinct from the dedicated Water Forge. Because of its disinclusion in the games, the Forge's canonical status is dubious. Notes *In a similar manner to the various Fire Reaver enhancements, versions of the Water Reaver and its forge were planned to appear in every game in the Soul Reaver arc. In addition to the Water Forge and Water Reaver that appeared in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, a Water forge and Water Reaver were also planned for inclusion in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, but ultimately cut due to time constraints - although its appearance in Soul Reaver was more related to the Glyph-style Reavers from that game and is possibly not an Ancient vampire creation for this reason. The Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *The Deleted Elemental Reavers can be enabled in-game through the use of the debug menu. When used, each of the deleted Reaver enhancements appear as an invisible 'placeholder' blades with no special abilities and with the blade itself doing no damage (though the Water Reaver does appear to have a minor blue usage effect). Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The Debug Menu at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) A different placeholder, arguably based on the Dark Reaver, was accessible through debug menus on the earlier 'Air Forge demo'. The Debug Menu at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Appearances * Soul Reaver 2 (cut) See also * Deleted Reaver Forges at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *Water Reaver (SR2) *Water Forge (SR1) *Water Forge (Defiance) References }} Category:Cut content Category:Cut locations Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 cut locations Category:Soul Reaver 2 cut content